PCUW Halloween One-Shots
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: This is a collection of Halloween one-shots featuring PCUW wrestlers as monsters.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

It was Halloween night in Peach Creek. The moon was shining, the crows were cawing, the bats were flying, and dozens of children were trick-or-treating in their costumes. Vampires to princesses, skeletons to fairies, football players to ballerinas, and many others were roaming the town streets, knocking on houses and receiving candy.

The camera however focused on the front of one house in particular. That was the home to Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling's Chairman and General Manager, Zack Watkins.

Three young kids, about the age of seven and six, ran up to the door and rang the bell. Only a few seconds later, Zack's sister Sarah, who was dressed as a fallen angel, opened the door.

"Trick or treat!" The kids greeted.

"Hey! Happy Halloween!" Sarah smiled. She grabbed a handful of Peanut Butter Snickers from the candy bowl she had and put one in each of the kids' trick-or-treat bags.

"Thank you." The kids thanked before they walked to the next house.

Sarah closed the door and joined back into the party. You see, Zack and his girlfriend Marina Coleman, who was the Knockout Law (woman in charge of the female wrestlers) and Co General Manger of PCUW were holding a Halloween party for the roster at the house. Almost everyone was dressed in costumes and hanging out with everyone, laughing and having a good time. Alice Cooper's Feed My Frankenstein was the song currently playing overhead.

Everyone was in the usual costumes; vampires, Scream, etc. But of course, our lovable Ed Boys had costumes on we recognized. Ed was wearing his Lothar the Viking costume, Edd was the Bubonic Plague, and Eddy was being Zombie Elvis.

As the song came to a close, Zack, who was dressed in a Joker (Dark Knight Joker) costume without the face paint, walked into the room and clapped his hands together.

"Alright everybody!" He called out. "For those of you that were apart of PCUW's first Halloween party last year, you know what's coming up next. It's time for the Halloween stories!"

"Oh boy! Story time!" Ed jumped up and down as the roster gathered around and sat down on the floor in front of Zack.

"Now unlike last year when each of us told ghost stories until the night was done, we're going to do something different." Zack explained. "But first, I want all of you to close your eyes and imagine yourself as a creature of Halloween; a mummy, a ghost, a werewolf, a vampire, anything that involves a creature of Halloween. If you can't think of anything, just stay human or maybe just to make us laugh put on a silly costume."

When everyone closed their eyes and started thinking, creepy sounding Halloween music began playing and Zack continued, "We are about to go into an alternate universe in our own minds. Ever wondered what would happen if the world became Halloweenized? This is what we are doing. You will become the creatures you are thinking of in your mind and you'll see what happens in this world. Now, you all set and have an image in mind? We shall start on our little exploration."

Zack waited for a few seconds. Suddenly, the screen goes to black.

_The one-shots shall begin._

* * *

Alright, those of you that saw the topic on the forum may know about this. But those of you that don't, here's a better explanation. Throughout this month of October, I'll be writing a couple of PCUW Halloween one-shots. These one-shots will feature PCUW wrestlers as monsters or just any other Halloween-like character. For you guys that want your OC to be apart of any one-shots I write on here, you can do so. However, I only have two rules (and I should've made them clear on the forum).

Rule 1: Unless you want to keep your character(s) human and/or for laughs you want them to wear a funny Halloween costume, the characters must be actual Halloween creatures. Not ones in costumes, actual creatures. Examples will be shown here soon.

Rule 2: Nothing Twilight related! That means absolutely no sparkly vampires.

That's all the rules. And now, here are the examples. Here are the monsters that the EEnE characters will be and what my OCs will be.

**Ed-** Mummy

**Edd-** Ghost

**Eddy-** Werewolf

**Kevin-** Demon

**Rolf-** Zombie

**Nazz-** She stays human

**Jonny 2x4-** Mummy

**Sarah (EEnE)-** Fairy

**Jimmy-** Fairy

**Lee Kanker-** Witch

**Marie Kanker-** Witch

**May Kanker-** Witch

And now for my OCs:

**Sarah-** She stays human

**Demetri-** He stays human

**Van-** Vampire

**Corey-** Zombie

**Kylie-** Zombie

**Raven-** Bat

**Mandy-** Ghost

**Wolf-** Werewolf (see that one coming?)

**Ivory-** Vampire

**Eliza-** Black Cat

**Amber-** Black Cat

**Zack & Marina- **Mad scientists

Well, what are you waiting for? I'll only be working on these throughout October. I already have a one-shot in mind, so you may see that soon.

Enjoy the Halloween fun!


	2. Six Man Monster Brawl

Hey peoples! Here is the first PCUW Halloween one-shot! This one is called Six Man Monster Brawl. Hope you like it. :D :D

The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people. (Do I even need to put this on here?)

* * *

**Six Man Monster Brawl**

"It's alive. It's alive! ALIVE!" Zack laughed maniacally, with lightning somehow flashing behind him since he was inside.

"What did you do this time, Zack?" Marina walked into the room, sounding irritated as she put on her white lab coat.

Zack reached over and grabbed what looked like a dog collar. "This is for our werewolves here in PCUW. When they're in their werewolf forms, we can't really understand them, so I thought I could make these collars so we could understand what they are saying."

Marina stared at him, "You got that idea from the movie _Up_, did you?"

"It seemed like a cool idea to try." Zack shrugged. There was then a knock at the office door. "Come in."

The door opened and in walked the three Eds. Ed was a mummy, so he was wrapped up in cloth which was mostly torn and Edd was floating in the air, since he was a ghost. Eddy was a werewolf, but he was in his human form for now.

"Eds! What are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"Ed's cloth needs to be rewrapped again. He won't stop playing with it." Edd sighed.

"Again? This is the third time this week, Ed." Marina groaned as she took Ed back into the other end of the room.

"Eddy, can you turn into a werewolf for me?" Zack asked.

"What for?" Eddy asked.

Zack took out the collar and showed it to him. "I made this collar that can make me understand you more when you're in your werewolf form. I want to try it on you first." Eddy nodded and transformed into a light brown werewolf. Zack then put on the collar. "So, does it feel tight?"

"No, it's fine." Eddy let out a bark, but the collar made him talk. "Whoa! Sweet!"

"It works!" Zack cheered as Marina came back with Ed, who had new cloth wrapped around him.

"Now Ed, please stop playing with it. I'm getting really tired of rewrapping you day after day." Marina said.

"I'll try, Marina." Ed lowered his head.

The Eds left Zack and Marina's office and walked down the hallway. As they walked, Eddy changed back into his human self.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Edd asked.

"I wish we had a match tonight." Eddy said. "I really feel like I want to wrestle."

Just then, a huge explosion of red smoke blasted out in front of them, making them jump back about ten feet. When the smoke dissipated, Kevin was revealed there, wearing all red clothing, was carrying a pitchfork, and had devil horns on his head and a devil tail on his behind. That's right, one of the most hated heels on PCUW and Eddy's arch enemy was a demon.

Kevin let out a laugh and asked, "So you dorks want to wrestle, huh?"

"What's it to you, Shovel-Chin?" Eddy shouted at him.

"I have a match I want to make with you three tonight." Kevin said with a smile. He then turned around. "Wait a minute, where's Rolf? Rolf!"

Suddenly, Rolf's body with the head missing ran down towards him, not without bumping into the wall many times first. He even knocked down Kevin.

"Rolf! Where's your head? Did you lose it again?" Kevin asked.

Nazz ran down the hall, holding Rolf's head in her hands. "He was trying to catch up to you, but he ran into a wall and his head fell off." Nazz explained before she put Rolf's head back on his body.

"Thank you, Go-Go Nazz Girl." Rolf thanked before Nazz walked off.

"Rolf, I know you're a zombie, but be careful." Kevin said.

"Um… ahem?" Edd interrupted them. "You wanted to make a match with us?"

"Oh yeah!" Kevin remembered. "Let's have a match tonight. A No Disqualification, non tag match. The three of you against the three of us."

"Who's going to be your third guy?" Ed asked.

As if to answer his question, a hissing sound was heard behind them, causing the Eds to turn around and see Johnny Thunder, smiling and flashing out his vampire fangs. He jumped over them and stood next to Kevin and Rolf.

"We'll see you in the ring in a few minutes, dorks!" Kevin let out an evil laugh before red smoke exploded again and the three villains disappeared.

"Let's get our ring gear on." Eddy said.

The Eds got into their locker room and changed into their ring gear. By the time they finished up, Immortal Theme by Dale Oliver played as Kevin, Rolf, and Johnny walked out.

"The following contest is a No Disqualification match! Introducing first, they are the team of Kevin, Rolf, and Johnny Thunder, The Destiny Empire!" The crowd booed loudly at the heels as Kevin let out a flame of fire at people in the front row almost burning them.

Eddy and Edd grabbed their belts and headed on down. "Ready boys?" Eddy asked. Edd and Ed nodded as Fortune 4 by Dale Oliver started playing and they headed out.

"And their opponents, the team of Ed, PCUW X Division champion Edd, and PCUW World Heavyweight champion Eddy, The Erupting Eds!" The crowd cheered loudly as Edd floated above the audience posing with his belt and Eddy transformed into his werewolf form.

They ran into the ring and as soon as the bell rang to start the match, they attacked Kevin, Rolf, and Johnny. They kept punching at them until they were able to clothesline the enemies out of the ring and attack them outside of the ring with Suicide Dives. After that, everything broke loose on the arena floor. Eddy gave Kevin many scratch marks, Johnny tried to attack Edd, but since Edd was a ghost he kept going through him each time, and Ed actually hit Rolf so hard, his head fell off again.

Towards the end of the match, Eddy had Kevin down in the ring and he nearly went for a pin before Johnny ran in and tackled Eddy down. Johnny let out an evil grin, then sank his fangs into Eddy and began sucking out blood. Eddy let out a loud painful howl, getting Edd and Ed's attention. Edd went in and distracted Kevin while Ed tried to go in himself, but was held back by Rolf. Ed was able to free himself however when he pulled Rolf's arm off and hit him on the head with it. He ran in and used Rolf's arm to smack Johnny on the head, causing him to stop sucking on Eddy's blood.

Ed helped Eddy up before he grabbed the dazed vampire Johnny and hit the Lump Drop on him! He covered; 1, 2, 3!

"Here are your winners, The Erupting Eds!"

The Eds immediately got out of the ring and Eddy turned human again, with blood dripping down his neck from the fang wounds. Ed tore off a piece of cloth from his arm and put it on Eddy's neck until they got to the back and into Zack and Marina's office. Zack put on some sort of healing cream that closed up the wounds and covered it up with a big Band-Aid.

"What were you guys thinking of wrestling in that match?" Marina asked.

"We just felt like we needed to wrestle." Ed answered.

"Just be careful next time, okay?" Zack said. "Who knows what would happen if Eddy lost a lot more blood."

"We will, Zack." Eddy assured.

* * *

Holy crap! That was kinda scary close to the end if you ask me. But at least Eddy didn't lose a lot of blood. :D

Next one-shot coming up! :D :D


	3. A Bat's Revenge

Here's the next one shot! It's called A Bat's Revenge. Not too long, features only my OCs, and doesn't really have a plot, but I decided to write it anyway. Hope you like this one. :D

* * *

**A Bat's Revenge**

"Wow! That was a good match!" Raven Wells smiled and plopped on the couch in the Knockouts locker room as she, her cousin Mandy, and their friend and current PCUW Women's champion Ivory Gerdelman relaxed.

"Told you we'd defeat those Flawless Girls and Nazz." Mandy said as she laid on her back while floating in the air. Yep, the dark pink haired cowgirl was a ghost.

Ivory took a deep breath, "Hey, I'll be right back. I have the need for blood right now." She got up and left the room. Ivory was a vampire, so she needed to get some blood every few hours.

Both cousins decided to close their eyes and rest a bit. But just as Raven was about to doze off, she had an idea.

"Mandy!" She shouted, causing Mandy to shout in shock and fall to the ground.

"What?" Mandy asked.

"I'm going to have some fun with Lancaster." Raven said with a smile.

"Are you serious, Raven?!" Mandy shouted.

Raven sighed, "No, not THAT kind of fun! I mean I just figured this out. Lancaster's a werewolf and I'm a bat, and now I can get my revenge on him."

"I don't like whatever you'll do." Mandy said.

"I won't go too close to him, I promise."

Mandy sighed, "Be careful though."

Raven smiled before she turned into a dark purple bat and flew out of the locker room. "Now where could he be?" She thought as she flew in the halls. She then spotted the tag team champions, Corey Dominic and Van Culmer, standing against a wall. Wanting to get revenge on her so-called "stalker", she flew up to them and asked, "Hey Van, hey Corey, have you guys seen Lancaster anywhere?"

"You looking for Wolf? That's unusual." Van said looking at her weird.

"I want to get revenge on him. So have you guys seen him?"

"Actually, he did just pass by here a few minutes ago." Corey answered.

"Which way did he go?" Raven asked.

"He went somewhere down there." Corey went to point over to the left. But as he moved his left arm, it flew completely off his body. "Oh darn it! Not again!"

As Corey walked over to get his arm, Raven turned to Van, "How does it feel to have a zombie for a tag team partner?"

"You should ask him how it feels to have a vampire as a partner." Van said. He turned at Corey, who was putting his arm back on. "Seriously Core, you need to go to Zack and Marina and at least get that arm tightened up so it won't constantly fall off whenever you move it."

"At least I'm right-handed. I don't think I even need my left arm." Corey said.

"You need it to do the Dominic Clash!" Van reminded.

Before the friends started arguing, Raven continued to fly forward where Corey said Wolf went. She continued on until she took a turn and suddenly saw a medium gray wolf curled up sleeping in the corner. That was Leonardo Lancaster, also known as Wolf. She slowly flew up to him and used her wings to hit him in the face. After a few hits, he woke up with a groan.

"Uhh… what the-" He began to ask before Raven flew in front of him.

"Hey Lancaster! Can't catch me!" Raven laughed as she started to fly around him.

"Hey! Stop moving, you pretty little bat!" He said, starting to run around and jump in the air trying to catch her. He even tried getting on the table and jumping to grab her in midair, but she moved out of the way. "Ow!"

"Haha!" Raven laughed. She flew in a large circle above him for a few seconds, then went up and down, and followed it up with a few loop-da-loops. This got Wolf so dizzy he collapsed on the floor. "Can't catch me!"

Raven flew away after that, her revenge was done. But as she was flying and laughing, she didn't realize she was about to-

**BAM!**

-fly straight into a wall!

"OUCH!" She yelled. That's when Mandy walked through the wall she just hit.

"I told you to be careful." She said picking up Raven before she turned back into her human form.

"Well, my revenge on Lancaster is finished for today." Raven said.

"Hey girls!" Ivory ran up to them, blood dripping down the sides of her mouth. "I'm back."

"Uh, Ivory? You've got blood dripping out of your mouth." Mandy pointed out.

"Oh thanks." Ivory licked the blood off.

"Let's go hang out some more." Raven suggested as the other girls agreed and went to enjoy themselves for the rest of the night.

* * *

I guess that's a benefit of being a bat for Raven, she can get away from her "stalker" easier. lol XD

Oh, I forgot to the say this on the first chapter. If any of you want to make a Halloween story of your own featuring the PCUW roster in their monster forms, go right ahead. :D :D


	4. Fight With a Vampire

Next one shot here! This one is called Fight With a Vampire.

Before I go onto the story, I just want to say this. Now, I don't mean to complain but for those of you that are giving OCs to put in this story, I don't think you guys are getting it. Maybe it's my fault since I didn't explain it to clearly, but your characters are supposed to be monsters or creatures, not characters from shows or movies.

Want a better explaination? Here's what your character(s) can be: mummy, ghost, vampire, werewolf, fairy, demon, black cat, angel, zombie, Frakenstein, witch, in Zack and Marina's cases mad scientists, anything like that. Here's what they CANNOT be: Spiderman, Batman, Freddy Krueger, or any other character from a show or movie. Those however are exceptions if you're keeping your OC human and if you want them to wear a costume for comedy perposes. But if it is for that reason, let me know.

Okay, now that's out of the way, next one shot here!

* * *

**Fight With a Vampire**

"Oh that Wolf is just purrrr-fect!" Amber sighed as she, Eliza, and Nazz were walking backstage in the PCUW arena.

"He sure is." Eliza agreed. "I can't help but drool when he's in his werewolf form."

"Girls, I'll see you later. I need to get ready for my match with Ivory." Nazz said before she began to walk off.

"Wait Nazz!" Eliza stopped her. "We haven't seen Ivory all day. Are you sure you're wrestling her tonight?"

"That's what that moron of a Knockout Law Marina told me." Nazz said with an eye roll.

"Don't listen to her, Nazz." Amber said. "How much you want to bet Ivory is dead due to not getting any blood? You know since she's a vampire?"

"I sure hope so." Nazz said.

"Are you afraid of vampires?" Eliza asked.

"Me? Afraid of vampires? Of course not!" Nazz answered. "Are you girls?"

Eliza and Amber shook their heads, "Nope, not even Ivory."

Then suddenly as they continued walking, they stopped when Ivory appeared in front of them. She was hanging upside down from the ceiling like a bat, blood was dripping from her mouth, and she let out a vicious hiss! That caused the three girls to scream, with Eliza and Amber turning into their black cat forms, and they ran off as fast as they could.

"Not afraid of me, huh?" Ivory chuckled as she got off the ceiling and landed on her feet. "Scaredy cats."

She wiped the blood off her mouth and decided to go back to the Knockouts locker room. There was Raven and Mandy, who were playing a video game on the TV.

"Haha! I beat you again!" Raven laughed.

"That's because you've played this game more than I have." Mandy said.

"Raven's beaten you a lot in this game, Mandy." Ivory said, standing between them. "You should've gotten a bit better by now."

"I'm not a big video gamer, okay?" Mandy nearly shouted.

"Okay, okay. We get ya, coz." Raven calmed her down. "Oh by the way, Ives, your boyfriend was looking for you."

"What for?" Ivory asked.

"He just wanted to see you." Mandy said.

"Then I'll go look for him." Ivory smiled as she walked back out of the locker room. She walked down the halls and kept looking until she heard a voice behind her.

"There you are, Ivory!" She turned around and there was Van running up to her. Ivory ran towards him as well and the two caught each other in a hug and a kiss. And should I remind you, Van was a vampire too. "Where have you been?"

"I just scared off Nazz and the Flawless Sl*ts." Ivory answered with a laugh.

"I would be careful about that. You're facing Nazz soon, remember?"

"Of course I do." Ivory sighed. "Where's Corey?"

As if to answer her question, a female scream came from the other room and Corey ran out of there, holding his unattached left arm with his right arm.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was here!" Corey apologized before a broom flew out of the room and hit him on the head, knocking it off his shoulders.

"Get that arm fixed!" The girl screamed, who happened to be Lee Kanker.

"He… lost his arm again." Van groaned. He and Ivory walked over to Corey and helped him get his head and arm back on. "Lee's actually right, Corey. You need to get that arm tightened up so you won't lose it that much."

"I'm a zombie! It's supposed to happen!" Corey yelled. "Sheesh!"

"I'm going to get ready for my match." Ivory said as she gave Van a peck on the cheek and ran off. She changed into her ring gear and went back to the entrance as he match was about to start. While she walked down, she watched Phil Hardy in his werewolf form chase his partner Colt Anderson, who was human and wearing an Elmo costume, down the hall.

"Help! Elmo's being chased by a psycho werewolf!" Colt shouted.

Ivory laughed and shook her head as she made it to the entrance. Crushcrushcrush by Paramore started and Nazz walked out into the ring. Ivory was about to let the theme song guy know to play her music until she felt someone grab her arm. She looked and there was Van.

"Hey, just came by to wish you good luck." Van smiled.

"Don't need it." Ivory shook her head. "It's Human versus Vampire, and I scare her anyway."

"Well, good luck anyway." Van said before the two pulled into a kiss. They released it as Kaz by Dale Oliver started up and Ivory headed down.

"And her opponent, from Kiwi Springs, she is the PCUW Women's champion, Ivory Gerdelman!" The ring announcer announced as Ivory walked down the ramp, holding her belt in the air and flashing her fangs out, getting cheers from the crowd.

After posing with her belt, the bell rang and the match started. Nazz started it off by slapping at her, but Ivory scared her into the turnbuckle with a hiss. She then slugged her with dozens of punches.

There was much back and forth action between the two girls throughout the match. Towards the end, Ivory was laying down on the mat and Nazz was getting ready to jump for the Starstruck Elbow Drop. But just as she jumped, Ivory raised her knees and she landed on that instead. Ivory grabbed Nazz and put her in position for the Darkness Approaches, a Reverse Tombstone Piledriver. She dropped her down and pinned; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Ivory Gerdelman!"

After Ivory got her hand raised, she looked down at Nazz, got on her knees, and rubbed her tongue across her fangs. She looked at Nazz's neck and flashed her fangs out, getting ready to bite her. But just as she was about to, she was pulled away by Mandy, who pulled her out of the ring and backstage.

"Ivory! What were you thinking of nearly biting Nazz?!" Mandy yelled.

"Sorry Mandy! I really need blood right now!" Ivory said, taking deep breathes.

"I'll take you to Zack and Marina." Mandy guided Ivory over to Zack and Marina's office. "Ivory needs blood! She needs it quick!"

"Hang on, Ivory!" Marina poured some blood into a beaker and handed it to Ivory, who took the beaker and chugged it down. "I forgot that you get a craving for blood after a hard fought match."

"Thanks, Marina. I feel better now." Ivory said.

Van appeared in the room, "Ivory okay? I heard she needed blood."

"She got it, Van." Zack said.

Van ran over and hugged Ivory, "That scared me."

"No need to be scared, happens almost every night for me." Ivory said.

"Next time, get blood before you wrestle." Van suggested.

* * *

Showed some of the love between Van and Ivory here as well as Ivory's fighting. She needs to watch out with her blood cravings though. Next one shot on its way!


End file.
